Dream 9 Toriko
The Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special is a crossover special to air on April 7, 2013, on Fuji TV.[http://www.shonenjump.com/j/news/toriko-corabo-html Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special announced on the Shonen Jump website] It was made to commemorate the start of the third year of the Toriko anime, which premiered in April 2011, and it features characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Toriko. The special is split into two parts. Summary ;Part 1 "Run, Strongest Team! Toriko, Luffy, and Goku!" (走れ最強軍団！トリコとルフィと悟空！): Toriko's International Gourmet Organization (IGO) has sponsored a Tenkaichi Shokuōkai, a merciless race with no rules, on an isolated island. Luffy, Toriko and their friends want to win, and Goku is also a contestant. The showdown may determine the strongest of the three franchises' leads. The special also features the following cast of characters: Sunny, Zebra, Coco (the "Four Heavenly King" Gourmet Hunters), Komatsu, Rin, Setsuno from Toriko, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Robin, Usopp from One Piece, and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Master Roshi, Android 18, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krilin, the World Tournament Announcer, Mr. Satan from Dragon Ball Z. ;Part 2 "The Mightiest Collaboration in History vs. the Gluttonous of the Sea" (史上最強コラボVS海の大食漢): Mr. Satan wins the competition, and it is revealed by the IGO Director Mansam that the contest was held in order to lure creatures from the deep sea. Goku, Luffy, Toriko may have to combine their powers in order to defeat those deadly monsters. Context Characters from Dragon Ball and One Piece were already featured together in the 2006 special collaboration manga Cross Epoch, and characters from One Piece and Toriko were already featured together in two one-hour special Toriko × One Piece crossovers which aired in April 2011 and April 2012 respectively, and which were shown either before or after the weekly episodes of One Piece. Also, Toriko and One Piece share Fuji TV's "Dream 9" programming block that begins on Sundays at 9:00 a.m. since April 2011. The "Dream 9" tag was also previously used to promote the time slots of Dragon Ball Kai and One Piece during their original broadcast, as Dragon Ball Kai was followed by One Piece when it first aired in Japan; special eyecatches featuring the characters from both series were even made and shown between the two series. Also, various animated multi-screen Panic Adventure crossovers of various Shueisha manga series, including Dragon Ball and One Piece, have already been screened at special events. The Super Collaboration Special aired split in two part in the time slot between 09:00 and 10:00 on Fuji TV, on April 7, 2013, which is one week after the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods premiered in Japan. A special pre-sale Collaboration Ticket for the 2013 Battle of Gods and One Piece Z movies went on sale on November 23, 2012. The dual-ticket has a special illustration by both Eiichirō Oda and Akira Toriyama featuring Luffy and Goku. The three franchises in the Super Collaboration Special also collaborate in the 2013 crossover game Project Versus J. Characters from Dragon Ball and One Piece are also featured together in the video games Jump Super Stars (2005), Battle Stadium D.O.N (2006), Jump Ultimate Stars (2006), and Battle Taikan Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha (2008). References External links *[http://www.shonenjump.com/j/news/dream_html Super Collaboration Special synopsis at shonenjump.com] Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special